Forum:Favorite Music
Well, probably no one will answer this, and I'm not sure if maybe I should have put it in the Watercooler instead, but... oh well. Maybe it's not good to sort of try to continue Doom636's monthly(...ish?) topics for him, but here it is anyway, I guess. So, what are your favorite tracks of music in Xenoblade Chronicles' soundtrack? Mine are Mechonis Field (Field of the Machinae) and Gaur Plain. I find that the music in Bionis' Leg (Gaur Plain) really somehow adds to the feeling of 'freedom' and exploration. It feels like it makes the place sound big and expansive (on top of actually being big and expansive). QuartzWolf 07:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) SPOILERS AHEAD I share your thoughts on Mechonis Field. It's my favorite dungeon in the game and that song makes it even better. Other than that, I have too many to count, as this is probably one of my favorite video game soundtracks ever. To name a few: *Eryth Sea - Beautiful and tragic *Tragic Decision - Used perfectly in the two scenes in which it's played. Totally badass in the fight with Egil and hilarious in the Bana quest *Zanza - Lovely final boss theme; it's nice that it's Latin chanting that actually has a melody *Mechanical Rhythm - As much as I love Yoko, this is certainly the superior battle theme. The 'chorus' part of it is amazing *You Will Know Our Names - Duh. *Frontier Village - This song just makes me really happy, and I love the Nopon and everything about them Ongyoki 07:54, June 16, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!! PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY CHECKED THIS FORUM!!! I discontinued it because even with a blog about this forum, no one checked. I'd love to continue it, but there seemed no point with so few interested. Mechonis Field is a map or area, not a dungeon. You play too much Zelda. Although I bet I play more. :P Anyway, music would have been my first topic, except that there was a blog asking about favourite music shortly before I joined Wikia. I didn't want to make a topic for it given that back then the only frequent editor who even might have checked had already responded, or at least seen, that blog. Anyway, as awesome as Gaur Plain is, I have to say I'm slightly surprised at your picks. #Engage the Enemy - I loved it ever since I heard it. Same with Gaur Plain, I spose. #The last 20 seconds of Once We Part Ways - That music is like heaven to me, those last solo notes with no accompaniment. #Unfinished Battle - I love the pace SO much. It's also fun to try to click along to with your fingers, to see if you can. #Prison Island Revisited - This is my favourite map music. I adore this song. #Tragic Decision - Great song, although took me forever to find the name when I tried to download it. I remembered it from the Frenzied Bana fight, and no one else on the internet appears to have done that fight or cared about the music. Eventually I worked out it was the same music as that Egil battle. #The God-Slaying Sword (final Zanza battle) - Awesome. Just awesome. I agree about the awesome chanting. #You Will Know Our Names - Not one I listen to regularly because of how often you hear it play in game, but I'm still excited whenever it starts in game. Note that these aren't in exact order, cos they're all so great. I do like Gaur Plain, but I've lost interest in it a little, mainly because it's a repeat song for a map. Still a great song. I have to say, I'm surprised about Eryth Sea, Mechonis Field, Frontier Village and Mechanical Rythym. They're not bad songs, but Eryth Sea and Frontier Village seemed too calm to me, Mechnical Rythym I never really liked and Mechonis Field just isn't one I could make myself listen to over and over. It still sounds pretty cool. Similar case to Gaur Plain, I suppose. Wow, that paragraph started the exact same as my earlier one. :( And, over all, the entire soundtrack is AMAZING. Jake! 08:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC)